This research will analyze current household and family patterns by using data which allow measurement of two dimensions which previous research on household formation has been unable to tap because of inadequacies in available data. Each of these dimensions has been shown to be of critical interest in assessing the importance of recent changes in living arrangements for family and life cycle theory within social demography, and for policy formation on the need and suitability of providing health and welfare support services traditionally provided by kin. One dimension is "embeddedness." Are people in nonfamily households as embedded in a network of kin relationships in their community as are people in family households, or are they relatively isolated? The second dimension is the probability of transition: Are nonfamily household forms simply transitional living arrangements between more traditional family forms, or do they represent an equally stable residential form? A descriptive analysis of variations in embeddedness and transition probability is proposed for household types and for individuals varying in sociodemographic and household status characteristics. Transition probabilities will be calculated from a longitudinal analysis of gross household changes. This research will be performed on a representative sample of 3345 residents of Rhode Island surveyed between 1967 and 1969, reinterviewed annually until 1971, and again in 1979.